Little miss Mayhem
by Skovko
Summary: It's been a week since she ran away. While Dean has been healing, his gang has been looking for her. Now he's finally back out there searching too but visitors from another town is also searching for her. (Sequel to Mayhem.) (Cameos by Finn Balor, Luke Gallows, Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, Karl Anderson, Randy Orton, Batista, Ruby Riott, Jake "The Snake" Roberts and Liv Morgan.)
1. Visitors from Suplex City

Dean had been ready to storm out and search for her that morning but Roman had held him back. Instead Dean has told them all her name. Mia. That was all he knew. He had also sworn that he would find her.

The first week his gang had searched for her while he stayed home and allowed his stab wound to heal. His gang had made sure to let the other gangs know that they were looking for her. Mayhem, not Mia. No one else knew her name. No one even knew what she looked like. They knew she was a woman, always wearing a hood.

The only person who had ever seen her was Finn Balor when she kicked his ass. That's why he had recognized her that day she had been out with Dean, trading with Evolution. Finn had mysteriously gone missing too. Rumour on the street was that Finn and Mayhem had run away together.

Dean knew better. His gang knew better. Finn was buried deep on their property and no one would ever know. If Finn's gang found out, they would start a gang war that no one cared to have. It was best to keep quiet. Forever.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Roman asked.  
"Completely. See," Dean pulled up his tee. "It's almost healed. I wanna be out there searching for her. Any luck so far?"  
"No one's seen her at all," Seth said. "Sorry bro."  
"It's not your fault," Dean sighed. "I just don't understand why she ran away. We were moving into something. I was..."

He bit his lip and looked down.

"You were what?" Roman asked.  
"I was falling in love," Dean said lowly.  
"We'll find her," Seth said comforting.  
"We better!" Dean growled. "She's out there all alone."  
"Hey, she survived three years on her own," Roman reminded him.  
"Before we made everyone know we were looking for her. I think we fucked up things for her," Dean said.  
"You wanted this," Roman said.  
"I know. I still do," Dean said. "I just don't wanna see her get hurt."  
"Everyone knows we want her alive," Seth said. "I'll rally the troops so we can go."

30 minutes later they were standing down on the town square. It was around noon and there was an unwritten rule among the gangs never to take their personal beef into town square and most certainly not in the daylight hours.

"Move!" A dark voice sounded.

They looked over just in time to see the beast of a man push Luke Gallows from the Balor Club aside. Dean swallowed when he saw who it was. He might not come from this town but everyone knew him. Dean would have jumped him if it wasn't for the escort of men following him, ready to protect him.

"Brock fucking Lesnar!" He sneered. "What's that son of a bitch doing here?"  
"Easy, bro," Roman said.

Dean had told his gang the truth about Mia and Lesnar and how she had escaped by fooling Heyman. Of course that snake of an advocate was there too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman," he started.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Luke Gallows piped up.  
"Go back to Suplex City!" Karl Anderson backed up his friend.  
"I'll let that slide," Heyman smiled. "We're looking for a woman. Recent whispers have brought to our attention that she's been hiding here for the last three years."  
"Fuck!" Dean muttered.  
"Brock, if you'll be so kind," Lesnar said.

Brock unfolded a large piece of paper and held it up for everyone to see. There she was, Mia, the photo showing her brilliant blue eyes, her light brown hair and her entire face. Dean felt a pull in his heart. It had only been a week but he missed her badly.

"Mia Scott," Heyman said.

Scott. Her last name was Scott. Dean mumbled it lowly, tasted it on his tongue. Mia Scott. A minute ago only a few chosen ones had known her first name. Now every gang knew along with her last name and her face. She was in serious danger now.

"What do you want with her?" Seth asked.  
"You don't need to worry your head with that," Heyman answered.  
"You can't just come into our town and start demanding shit!" Randy Orton from Evolution shouted.  
"Who's demanding?" Heyman smirked. "50.000 dollars to whoever brings her to us."  
"Dead or alive?" Karl Andersen asked.  
"Alive!" Lesnar growled.  
"We'll come back here everyday at noon until someone brings her to us," Heyman said.

They wanted her alive. At least that was something. Even if someone got their hands on her, they wouldn't kill her. It didn't make it much better but it did put Dean's mind a bit at ease.

"We'll find her," Roman leaned in to talk lowly.  
"We fucking have to!" Dean sneered.


	2. Sneaking back in

Mia snuck over the bridge that night. She knew she was welcome to come and go as she pleased but she didn't want anyone to see her. She didn't want to see Dean again. She knew he would stop her and she wouldn't be able to say no.

She stopped at the edge of the stone railing, peeking her head around to see Seth standing with his back up against a tree further away. They hadn't changed the schedule. The light from Seth's phone lit up some of his face. She could always count on him not having his eyes where he was supposed to. If he was playing a game or watching videos, she never could tell. He always had ear phones in.

"I see you," Seth said lowly.  
"She's there?" Dean's voice came through the ear phones.  
"As expected," Seth said.  
"I fucking knew it. Let her enter," Dean said.  
"I know," Seth said.

He pretended to keep his eyes on his phones while he was really watching her sneak in on their territory. Dean had seen it coming. With Lesnar being there earlier and staking his claim on her, Dean knew she would make a run for it that same night and search for another town to stay in. He also knew she would come by for something. Food and water, maybe a few other things. He didn't care. She could take whatever she wanted. He wasn't gonna let her leave once they caught her again. He would keep her safe.

"She's in deep now," Seth said.  
"Everyone move out," Dean ordered.

She ducked down when the front door suddenly opened and the entire gang rushed out. She mentally cursed at herself. She should have know better. She should have known Dean would be able to figure out her plan.

"Mia!" Dean called out while moving a flashlight around in the darkness. "I know you're here!"

He moved further out to start searching their property for her. There was too much light. Everyone had a flashlight. She quietly put the bag with food down that she had taken. She knew if she stood any chance of getting out unseen, she couldn't carry anything.

"Come on, little miss Mayhem! You know I'm gonna find you eventually!" Dean called.

He moved to the bridge and stood there waiting. He knew she would have to cross it if she wanted to get out. The only other way was swimming across the water underneath and it was ice cold.

"Damn you, Dean!" She whispered.

She waited until no flashlights were near her and started sneaking through the darkness. She quickly crossed their courtyard and moved towards the trees. She went from tree to tree, keeping an eye on Dean up by the bridge while slowly making her way towards the water. She sighed when she spotted Seth down there. Of course they knew she might go for this route, no matter how crazy it seemed. She took a deep breath and walked towards him with a smile.

"Hi cunt," she said.  
"Hi bitch," he smiled. "I didn't think you'd actually come this way. Guess Dean knows you better than I gave him credit for."

He tilted his head a bit.

"You didn't take anything?" He asked.  
"I did. I left it up there. I can't really run with my arms full of stuff," she answered.  
"So don't run," he said. "You know you're welcome here. We want you to stay. Dean wants you to stay."

She sighed and pulled the hood down. No need to hide in front of him and she needed to be able to see her surroundings and the water.

"What are the chances that you'll let me cross?" She asked.  
"I'm not and you know that," he answered.  
"Can't blame a girl for trying," she said.  
"Dean! She's down here!" He shouted without warning.  
"Damn it, Seth!" She growled. "Don't take this personal."

She kicked his knee and he want down on one knee with a scream. Dean had warned him about her ability to kick. He just hadn't thought she'd actually do it. She rushed past him and jumped into the water. Dean came sprinting towards him and stopped.

"Where is she?" He yelled.  
"She's in the water," Seth said.  
"Fuck!" Dean shouted. "Mia! Turn around! It's too far and it's fucking freezing! You'll drown!"  
"Go! Run! Get her!" Seth barked.

Dean sprinted back towards the bridge. There was a chance he'd make it across before her so he could catch her on the other side. If she made it to the other side. She had to. She just had to. He was gonna be furious if she drowned on his watch.

One thing she hadn't gotten around to tell him a week earlier was that she was actually a pretty good swimmer. The water was freezing and her heavy clothes did try and pull her down but she made it across. She dragged herself up on the shore. Her teeth was chattering and her body was shaking but she had made it. She needed to continue and find a place to dry over night. Her escape had to wait.

"What do we have here?" A hand clamped over her mouth. "Mayhem. Someone's looking for you."

Normally she would have fought whoever it was but her body was shutting down due to the cold water. She was hurled into the back of a van with the man following behind. He shut the door while someone in the driver's seat started the van. She stared up into his blue eyes that seemed as ice cold as the water she had just been in.

"Randy Orton," she whispered.  
"Mia Scott," he ran a tongue over his teeth. "You've turned this town inside out today. Everyone wants the prize on your head. Guess I'm the lucky one."

Dean had seen it as he came sprinting. He had seen someone throw someone into a van. He couldn't see who the man was from afar but he knew it was her. He had chased after the van but it had been pointless.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted as he stopped running. "Fuck!"


	3. The borders are closed

It was a very angry Dean that along with his entire Shield gang took to the town square next day two hours before noon. Heyman had said they'd come back everyday until they got Mia and he knew whoever had taken her in the middle of the night was bound to show up with her. So he waited for two hours, arms crossed, loooking pissed as fuck. Someone needed to die if he had his way.

At precisely noon Lesnar and Heyman showed up with Lesnar's entire gang. Dean was about to shit highly on the unwritten rule and start a gang war in the middle of town square. He didn't care. He wanted Lesnar gone.

"Remember, not here," Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him grounded.  
"He deserves to die!" Dean growled.  
"All in good time," Roman said.

Before Heyman even opened his mouth to speak, Evolution moved forward in one big group. Dean's jaw dropped when he realized that Randy Orton and Batista were dragging her with them.

"Those sons of bitches!" He sneered.  
"No!" Roman squeezed Dean's shoulder tight. "Too many here. We can't take both gangs and you have no idea who the other gangs might join in the fight."

Randy and Batista pulled her up to Lesnar and Heyman. The four men stared each other down.

"Looking for this one?" Randy smirked.  
"Very good," Heyman smirked. "Very good indeed."  
"She's all yours as soon as I get my money," Randy said.

Heyman snapped his fingers and a man from Lesnar's gang ran in with a black suitcase. Randy opened it and chuckled.

"Nice doing business with you," he said.

He pushed Mia forward and Lesnar grabbed her arm right away.

"Did you miss me, princess?" He asked.

Roman dug his nails into Dean's shoulder to keep him on the spot. He knew what that nickname meant. Dean was about to lose it completely.

"Let's go," Lesnar said.  
"Thank you, all of you, for your cooperation," Heyman said.

Seth stepped up next to Dean and nodded.

"I paid off the Riott Squad. No one gets out of this town today unless they allow it. They'll have to find somewhere to cool down for the night. Ruby will call as soon as she knows where they'll run to," he said.  
"Good," Dean nodded. "If he hurts her..."  
"You'll kill him," Roman said.  
"I'll kill him no matter what. I'm just gonna take my time torturing him first if he as much as looks at her the wrong way," Dean said.

They moved back to the car and waited. Dean's leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. He was on edge. When Seth's phone finally rang 40 minutes later, he almost tore it out of Seth's hand. A look from Roman was the only thing that stopped him. He knew Seth had built up trust with the Riott Squad's leader Ruby Riott, and Dean wasn't about to fuck that up.

"Ruby, what have you got?" Seth asked.  
"We let his gang through before closing the borders and chasing Lesnar and Heyman out to Jake Roberts' snake farm," Ruby answered. "They're hiding in one of his abandoned barns."  
"The blue one!" Liv Morgan yelled. "I like blue."  
"Thank you," Seth said.  
"You owe me, Seth," Ruby said.  
"Anytime you call, I'll come running," Seth said.  
"Good because I might need help burying some bodies one of these days," Ruby said. "Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson are trying to move in on my girls and I won't let that shit fly. I'll be in touch. Now go get Mayhem. She must be important to you."

Seth hung up and looked at Dean.

"You got all of that?" He asked.  
"Fucking drive, Roman!" Dean growled. "Blue barn. Got it."  
"And his gang is gone," Seth said. "It's gonna be easy."  
"I'm going in alone," Dean said.  
"What? No!" Roman almost shouted.  
"You don't know what he might do to her if we all barge in there. I'll scream if I need help, alright? But you gotta let me get my woman," Dean said.  
"We're gonna sneak around to make sure he doesn't take a back door out. That's my only offer," Roman said.  
"Deal," Dean said.


	4. Heads

Dean clenched his fists as the blue barn came into view. Jake Roberts' farm had been empty for years ever since the old man retired and moved away. He still owned the land though so no one took over. It was the perfect place for things that needed to be done without anyone seeing it.

"He's dead! He's so fucking dead!" Dean growled lowly.

The black car was parked close to the front door of the barn. Roman parked the car as close to the barn as he dared. He didn't drive all the way up there, not wanting the people inside to hear the car.

"Remember, we're right outside," he said.  
"I know," Dean nodded.  
"Now go get your woman," Roman grinned. "Bring her home."

Dean jumped out of the car and ran towards the barn while Seth and Roman took a more slow approach. They were moving around to make sure there wasn't a back door. And if there was, Lesnar and Heyman sure wouldn't get a chance to escape out of it.

"You're dead! You're dead! You're dead!" Dean mumbled as he moved towards the door.

He cracked his head from side to side, opened the door and walked in. Lesnar and Heyman stood side by side, curiously looking at him. His eyes weren't on them though. They were on Mia who sat on a chair with her hands tied behind it.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

He ran towards them and jumped on Lesnar without a care in the world. The bigger man of course fought back and with Heyman's help they managed to get him down on his knees. He looked up just as Lesnar planted a hard knee into his skull. He went down, dazed, and felt his hands being tied together behind his back. He was pulled back up on his knees, shaking his head slightly until he could focus again. Lesnar was standing with a saber in his hands.

"Did you come for this one?" Heyman taunted as he ran a finger down her face.  
"Don't touch her!" Dean sneered.  
"Why not? What are you gonna do about it?" Heyman smirked.  
"Did you tell him?" Dean asked and started to grin. "Did you ever tell Lesnar how she escaped?"

For the first time in his life, Heyman didn't know what to say. His silence made Lesnar look at him confused.

"What's he talking about, Paul?" Lesnar asked.  
"Nothing," Heyman tried.  
"Tell him, Mia," Dean chuckled. "Tell him what you did."  
"I made Heyman believe I was in love with him," she said.  
"She's lying!" Heyman said.  
"I was lying in his trunk and he drove me out of the city," she continued. "Away from you. To start a new life together. And I fucking kicked him in the balls and ran."  
"You took her?" Lesnar was getting angry. "You used my trust, went against me and fucking took her from me?"  
"Brock, please, I'm sorry. Let's talk about this," Heyman tried.

Lesnar wasn't one to talk about things. Instead he raised the saber and cut Heyman's head straight off.

"The fuck?" Dean looked surprised.

He hadn't seen that one coming.

"What? You think you're off the hook now? That I'm just gonna let you go?" Lesnar pointed the saber at him. "No, man, we're about to have some real fun in here."

He walked behind the chair Mia was sitting on and cut through the ropes that held her there. He held up the saber while looking at Dean before throwing the weapon behind him. He was about to show just what he could do on his own.

"It's not hard to figure out you care about her. I don't know what's been going on between you and I don't care. You might even have fucked her which is gonna make this so much more fun," he said.

He pulled her up from the chair by her hair while still keeping eye contact with Dean.

"Down on your knees, princess," he said.  
"No," Dean whispered.

She dropped to her knees without even putting up a fight.

"No, Mia!" Dean begged.  
"You look at him while you suck my dick," Lesnar opened his jeans and pulled out his dick. "Open up, princess."  
"No!" Dean raised his voice. "Don't do this to her! Don't you fucking do this to her!"

He shut up when he saw the little wink she sent him. He slowly started smiling before she even took Lesnar's dick in her mouth. A second later Lesnar screamed like Dean had never heard any man scream before. Mia's teeth were deep down in his dick and she refused to let go. Blood was starting to run out from her mouth and it wasn't her blood. With Lesnar screaming like crazy, Roman and Seth came barging in.

"What's going on?" Roman asked. "What the fuck?"  
"Bite it off!" Dean yelled.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Seth said.

She didn't bite it off but she did a damn good job at trying. She finally let go and Lesnar dropped to his knees in pain. Roman and Seth ran up to Dean and quickly untied him. Dean jumped up, ran to the saber and grabbed it. He stepped up in front of Lesnar and stared down at the man.

"You messed with the wrong woman," he said in a cold tone.  
"Say goodbye, princess," Mia mocked.

It was glorious to Dean that the last word Lesnar would ever hear was princess. Coming from Mia of all people. He raised the saber without a word and cut of Lesnar's head like Lesnar had done with Heyman minutes before.

"Fuck you!" Dean sneered as the dead body dropped down.  
"You got blood all over you," Seth looked at Mia.  
"And in my mouth," she spat out some blood.  
"We got water and clean shirts in the car," Roman said.

Dean dropped the saber and turned to Mia. He wrapped his arms around her and held on to her while leaning his forehead against hers.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked.  
"You almost got killed because of me," she answered.  
"Not your fault," he said.  
"But it was," she said.  
"Not! Your! Fault!" He gritted his teeth. "Will I have to tie you to the bed from now on or will you stay?"  
"I'll stay," she said.  
"Damn, I was hoping you'd let me tie you down," he chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
"What about them?" Seth looked at the two headless bodies.  
"I'll take the heads," Dean said.  
"What do you need them for?" Roman asked.  
"You'll see," Dean answered.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Dean strode fast into town square, carrying a head in each hand. Seth, Roman and Mia followed behind but stayed back while Dean did what he had to do. He slammed the heads down on a stone where everyone could see them. Every gang member present stopped and stared.

"Listen up, you assholes!" He yelled. "If any of you ever goes after Mayhem again, you'll end up like these two! She runs with the Shield now. She's part of our gang. You hurt her, you mess with all of us!"

He walked back to the other three and took her hand while they continued back to the car.

"You just had to let everyone know I was part of your gang now," she said.  
"Personal guarantee you won't run away again," he chuckled.  
"No promises," she teased.  
"Try it, little miss Mayhem," he leaned in and kissed her. "You won't get far. You know I'll chase after you and you know I'll find you."  
"But it's fun," she giggled and kissed him again. "I'll stay. But you better not have anyone else stab you or I'm gonna be so pissed off."  
"No promises either," he said.  
"Seth, we're swapping rooms," Roman laughed. "It's your turn to sleep next to these two sex rabbits."


End file.
